


House of Memories

by Brightest_Moonstone



Series: Choose Your Family [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, the Forbidden Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightest_Moonstone/pseuds/Brightest_Moonstone
Summary: Five uninvited guests arrive at the Cooper family's door. The story of the last night.





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this here and runs*
> 
> Good luck

‘Take my picture now  
Shake it til you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories.’  
\- House of Memories, Panic at the Disco

 

Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the lace curtains. Daisy Cooper stood at her kitchen window a mug of tea held in both her hands, watching her husband and son perform a series of complex flips and somersaults from the branches of the spreading chestnut tree in the backyard.

Sly was laughing hysterically, loving the game. Scrambling back up the tree as soon as he touched the ground. Conner beside him, beaming with paternal pride. Daisy hated to intrude, to interrupt this moment that was so specifically theirs. Something that they shared as only those born to the Cooper name could but it was growing late and the family had big plans for tonight.

She opened the back door, “alright it’s time for all Master Thieves to come in and wash up for dinner.” She called.

“Aww Moooommmm…” Sly whined, now looking reluctant to come down from his perch.

“None of that.” Conner said gently but firmly. “Down you come.” He said holding out his arms for his son.

Fearlessly Sly leapt from the tree into his father’s waiting arms. Watching on Daisy was glad her son was as special as he was. Most other mothers would go into fits watching their child fling themselves out of a tree several feet up in the air but Daisy trusted the Cooper blood in her son’s veins. Sly also had Conner as a teacher after all, and her husband moved with a thoughtless grace, an innate poise as he flowed from one movement to the next. She couldn’t imagine anyway he could be safer.

Conner caught Sly and staggered, spinning them both around before collapsing dramatically to the ground. “Oof… too heavy… can’t stand any…more.” He stretched one hand up toward the sky. “I am… slain.” He reached for Sly, “bring… honour to our family in my name.” And he sprawled flat and limp on the grass.

“Dad.” Sly said rolling his eyes, a gesture that made Daisy’s heart ache. Where had he picked that up? Another reminder that her little boy wasn’t so little any more. “Dad, c’mon.” Sly nudged Conner with the toe of his sneaker. When this failed to elicit a response he grabbed his father’s arm and pulled, still nothing. He looked to Daisy for help. “Mom?”

Smiling Daisy walked over to where her husband was lying and poked him. Committed Conner didn’t budge. “Oh dear.” She said to Sly. “It looks like this means that there will just be more cake for us.”

One eye cracked open, 

“Cake?” Sly asked.

Standing Daisy held out a hand and Sly obediently trotted to her side and let her lead him back to the house. “Mmm, chocolate cake with cream and cherries.” She continued loudly. “And we’ll just have to eat your father’s share. Such a pity it was his favourite.”

“I have been revived.” Conner sprang to his feet. “It’s a miracle.”

Daisy laughed as Conner caught her around the waist and nuzzled his face against her neck. She turned her head to kiss him and he responded enthusiastically, hands on her waist pulling her against him.

“Eww…” Sly protested. “Gross.”

Daisy pulled away looking down at her son, “well how do you think you’re going to get those brothers you’re always asking for?”

“You get babies from kissing?” Sly asked in amazement, his eyes bugging wide.

Daisy shot a look at Conner who was suddenly very interested in the darkening sky. “I thought you said you were going to talk with him?”

“I am! I was… I mean I’m going to…”

“I can do it if you’d rather not…”

“I am perfectly capable of giving our son ‘The Talk’ Daze.”

“Really if you’d rather stick to climbing and jumping I can do the sex talk.” She laced her fingers through Conner’s.

“I can talk him through lock picking I can talk him through this.”

“Okay if you’re sure.” She said swinging both her son and husband’s hands gently with hers as the three of them walked back to the house.

* * *

Conner hummed as he helped Daisy clear the dinner dishes while Sly sat at the table shoving huge forkfuls of cake into his mouth.  
“Easy there pal remember to breathe.”

Sly put down his fork, “do I really get to stay up?” He asked.

“Yep.” Conner grinned. “Tonight is a special night, tonight you get the book.”

“Really?” Sly stood up on his chair, cake forgotten. “Mine to keep?”

“You bet pal. It’s your turn to learn the family techniques, everything in the book. There’s nothing the Thievius Raccoonus can’t teach you.” He looked at his wife. “Even how to steal a heart.”

Daisy laughed, “nothing in that book helped you steal my heart. I gave it away to you for free.”

Conner kissed her, backing her up against the bench. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you sap.” She murmured against his lips, reaching up to caress his cheek.

Sly made retching noises from his seat at the table and Conner pulled away clearing his throat.

“Anyway it’s time. Time you heard all the stories and learned to do all the things that Coopers can do.”

“Coopers like us.” Sly said proudly. “You, me and Mom.”

Conner shot Daisy a glance and she shrugged.

“It’s different for me sweetheart.” She explained. “I’m a different kind of Cooper, a Cooper by choice.” Sly’s brow furrowed not quite understanding. And Daisy went to stand beside him stroking his hair. “You’re going to do great things baby, just like your father.”

Sly beamed looking at Conner, and Conner felt his heart swell proudly. He knew his son wanted to be just like him. Nothing could make him happier.

Sly scrambled up from the table and ran off down the hall toward Conner’s study, “C’mon Dad.” He yelled. “Hey does this mean I get to use your cane too?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves okay pal?” Conner called out. He kissed Daisy’s cheek, “I’ll get the book out, you get him ready for bed?”

She smiled at him. “Let’s go.”

Conner carefully pulled the Thievius Raccoonus from his wall safe. The book was impossibly old and delicate, some pages loose and the gilt edging pulling away. He held it gently in his hands, the pride of their family. The Coopers’ greatest treasure.

Daisy had taken a reluctant Sly to get his pyjamas on and then Conner would as his mother had once done with him sit his son down and go through the book, page by page explaining each ancestor. Their accomplishments and their lives, no longer just fanciful bedtime stories. Real and living on through their techniques.

Conner’s mouth pulled down, there were some bedtime stories he was not going to share with his son, monsters and make believe, manifestations of Conner’s mother’s trauma and paranoia. 

_‘Go swiftly, go silently, go in shadow or the owl will get you.’_

No. Sly didn’t need ghost stories.

“Dad?” Conner heard Sly call from the front room. He sounded worried.

“Yeah pal?” Conner put the book back in the safe.

“I think… I think someone’s in the yard.”

“What?” Conner ran down the hall. Sly had lifted a corner of the curtain and was peering through, Conner drew him away. Looking out he saw a shadow, large, imposing and coming toward the house. He dropped the curtain. “Daisy?”

His wife burst into the room, “two more in the backyard and the phone is dead.”

“Right.” Conner ran a hand through his hair. “Come with me pal.” He took Sly’s hand, they didn’t have much time.

“Dad?”

“It’s okay baby, everything will be just fine.” Daisy soothed, hanging back to fortify the door.

Conner grabbed his cane and his old hat from the study. Crouching down to eye level with his son he put his hat on Sly’s head. “Look after this for me will you pal? We’re going to practice you being sneaky, just like the games we play. Gotta be quiet right?”

“But Dad what’s going on?”

Conner gripped Sly’s shoulders, “you’re going to hide and you’re going to stay there until your mother or I come and get you okay?”

“Dad?”

“Okay?” Conner repeated. 

“O…okay.” Sly nodded, eyes wide and frightened.

Conner hugged his son, “good boy.”

Daisy ushered Sly back down the hall into the closet, “I love you baby.” She said kissing his forehead.

“Mom?”

“Everything is going to be just fine.” Daisy repeated, sounding so calm and unruffled that Sly relaxed a little. “You wait here for dad or I.”

“Yes Mom.”

“That’s my boy.” She put on a brave smile and shut the closet door. She turned back to Conner.

He hefted his cane in his hands the old weight was familiar, comforting. God how he’d hoped he’d never have to fight with it again. “It’s not too late, you can still…”

“If you think I am leaving you on your own sir, you are sorely mistaken.”

Conner’s heart ached with how much he loved his wife, “ready?”

Daisy hastily knotted her long plait at the nape of her neck. “No.” She said, “Conner no matter what happens if there’s a chance one of us gets out of here with Sly.”

Conner nodded. “No matter what.”

There was the heavy sound of impact on the front door and the sound of splintering wood in the kitchen. Conner and Daisy stood back to back as the intruders entered the house. There were four of them, a stoic panda and a gator draped in scarves who came in through the back. And a giant bulldog walking on his knuckles rather than his feet and a small top hat wearing frog riding on the bulldog’s shoulder who came in from the front.

“Darling you didn’t tell me we were expecting company tonight.” Conner said lightly.

“Oh my, if I had only known I would have put on a pot of coffee.” Daisy replied.

“A pair of jokers.” The bulldog drawled in a thick American accent. “Lucky us.”

“Where is the book?” The panda rumbled.

The book? They wanted the Thievius. Conner set his jaw, that book belonged to his son and if they wanted it they were going to have to go through him. He lunged forward swinging his cane, it was time for these uninvited guests to leave.

The fight, if you could even call it that with both of them outnumbered and Daisy unarmed didn’t last long. Conner’s cane was knocked from his hand and he and Daisy were dragged apart.

Panda King, Ruby, Muggshot and Raleigh their attackers called each other. Panda King took Conner on one side of the room, Muggshot held Daisy on the other. 

Ruby was running her scaly hands over Daisy’s pale gold fur, “such interesting colouring. When we’re done here I want her tail.”

Daisy twisted, kicking out. “Get off, don’t touch me.”

Muggshot shook her. “Hey shaddup.”

“Leave her alone.” Conner snarled fighting against the iron grip restraining him. 

The frog, Raleigh hopped from Muggshot’s shoulder to the bookcase, to the shelves on the wall. He was looking at the family photos hung around the room, Conner realised his stomach turning.

“My such a happy family but it seems we’re missing one. Where’s the sprog?”

“Not here.” Daisy said immediately.

“Clockwerk does not want the boy.” The Panda King said.

Any relief Conner might have felt at the words were eclipsed by the sudden bone-chilling fear at the name, ‘Clockwerk’. It wasn’t possible, it just wasn’t. Clockwerk wasn’t real. But how did they know the name? How did they know about the book and his mother’s monster from it?

Raleigh made a disgusted noise. “Why should the old bird have all the fun?”

Mz Ruby let out a screeching laughing, “exactly we want the boy. Now where is he?” 

“Not here.” Daisy repeated leaning away from Mz Ruby. “He’s safe, somewhere you can’t get to him.” A bold lie seeing as Sly was hiding not five feet away.

Raleigh hopped back onto Muggshot’s shoulder and down his arm, perching on the big dog’s wrist. “Is that so?” He held out a hand and Mz Ruby passed him back his walking stick, he struck Daisy across the face with it. “Where is this ‘safe’ place you’ve stashed him?”

“I am not telling you where my son is.”

Raleigh hit her again, smiling wide and terrifying revealing a mouthful of crooked, yellow teeth. He was enjoying this.

“Stop.” Conner begged. “Please she’s not part of this let her go.”

Daisy looked at him and he saw her mouth what she often said to him, ‘Cooper by choice.’

Conner’s heart stuttered painfully, he couldn’t bear seeing her hurt. “Please…”

“Begging already, pathetic.” Raleigh sneered.

Muggshot snorted in agreement. “No balls, haven’t even touched him yet.”

“Braver than you, who want to hurt a little boy.” Daisy spat. 

Raleigh jumped from Muggshot to Mz Ruby’s outstretched hands, “Muggshot my dear fellow perhaps you can help convince the lady to be slightly more talkative.”

Muggshot chuckled darkly, squeezing on Daisy’s arm. “Heh let’s see.”

* * *

“No.” Daisy struggled, closing her eyes. She bit down on her lip until it bled, determined not to cry out. Her son was in the closet, she wouldn’t scare him, wouldn’t make him worry. She let out a ragged gasp as the bones in her arm broke.

“Where’s the brat?”

She shook her head. Across the room Conner was fighting like a man possessed, she met his eyes silently pleading. Sly had to stay hidden, they couldn’t do anything that might cause him to break cover.  
Her other arm broke and she swayed almost passing out.

“Stop please, Sly… Sly he’s…” Conner yelled.

“Not here.” Daisy repeated through gritted teeth.

“He’s not here.” Conner echoed hang limp in his captor’s hands.

“Fine.” Raleigh sulked. “We’ll just have to settle for you then.”

“Now don’t get her all bloody Muggshot I still want that fur.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Muggshot grunted and Daisy felt her feet lift off the ground as the bulldog released her arms and closed a massive hand around her throat.

She kicked struggling weakly but she was in so much pain. She couldn’t breathe, spots dancing in her vision as Muggshot squeezed tighter and tighter.  
She was going to die here, so be it. If a Cooper was to die tonight let it be her. If there was a pound of flesh to be paid, she would carve it gladly from herself if it only meant that her family might live. 

Let her husband escape, let her son survive. 

Cooper by choice.

Let her do this much to protect them. Please God let them live.

Could she say she regretted it? Could she honestly say, that even knowing that this is how it would end, if given the opportunity she wouldn’t do it all again?

Turn away from Conner on the rooftop that night? Give up her gentle, devoted husband who waltzed her around the kitchen and had cried when the doctor had placed their newborn son in his arms?

Her son, her son, her son, her beautiful son with his bright smile and too clever for his age by half. Would he be alright without her? She wouldn’t get to see him grow but she could bear that it if only meant that he lived.

Please God let them live.

Cooper by choice, Cooper by choice.

Let them remember that she loved them.

Let them live, please God let them live.

* * *

The Panda King looked away, there was no honour in this, the gleeful murder of one who could not fight back. As he turned his head he caught a flash of movement, a pair of shining hazel eyes peeked out through a gap in the closet door. It reminded him of another pair of eyes, another child, his own little girl waiting behind a door, flinging it wide _‘Papa’s home.’_

He glanced quickly at his companions, they hadn’t noticed too busy watching Cooper’s wife’s futile struggles. He made a choice, shifting his bulk so that he blocked the view from the closet. Clockwerk didn’t want the boy.

And no child should see this.

The wife’s neck broke with a final hollow snap and Muggshot dropped her limp body to the floor. The Panda King had to tighten his hold on Cooper as the man howled, raw and broken reaching frantically for his wife.

“Enough.” The Panda King snapped shoving Cooper toward Muggshot, the man stumbled off balance. “Take him outside I will retrieve the book.”

* * *

Conner was vaguely aware that he was free, his sights wholly focussed on Daisy lying too still on their living room floor. A living body did not lie like that, he scrambled toward her, reaching, reaching for her outstretched hand. She wasn’t, she couldn’t be… not his wife please no. He had to reach her, had to touch her, had to know. He felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him away.

“No.” He protested, still reaching for her hand. “Not my family please. Daisy, Daisy?”

He was dragged out across the floor, through the front door and thrown face first on to the grass of the front lawn. It was longer than it should be, he was supposed to mow it this weekend, he’d promised his wife he would.

He pushed himself up and stared at the thing in front of him, he tilted his head back and back trying to take it all in. Looming above him, blocking out the stars and glinting dully under the moonlight was the monster from his mother’s bedtime stories.

“No.” He whispered.

 _‘Go swiftly, go silently, go in shadow or the owl will get you.’_

She’d warned him his whole life and he’d never believed. Never truly thought some terrible, immortal being haunted their family and now… now he couldn’t deny it.  


Clockwerk.

All the glimpses in the Thievius Raccoonus played back to him in his mind as the proof, the cause of all his mother’s fear stood right before his eyes.

What had he done?

He had failed his family, maybe if had believed he could have prepared, could have avoided all of this.

His arrogance had killed his wife.

His son was in danger.

It was all his fault.

Clockwerk looked down and Conner found himself pinned, frozen under that cold, yellow gaze.

[ **Cunning Conner Cooper**.] The monster spoke, a harsh, discordant noise. [ **Age, 42. Speciality, infiltration of electronic security systems. Status married…** ] Clockwerk’s massive head tilted and Conner could swear there was a note of vindictive amusement in the bird’s voice as it corrected itself. [ **Widower. Offspring, one son.** ]

That snapped Conner from his fear, “you leave my son alone. You leave him out of this.”

[ **I have no interest in the child.** ]

Conner’s breath caught in his throat, was that true? If not, why would the monster lie to him now?

There was the sound of an explosion from inside the house, Conner’s head snapped around he tried to get to his feet only to be sent rolling as Clockwerk struck him with one giant wing.  
[ **Stay in the dirt where you belong Cooper.** ]

The Panda King came out of the house carrying the Thievius Raccoonus, “I have it.”

[ **Bring it here.** ] Clockwerk pinned Conner under his gaze again. [ **What is a Cooper without their precious book? Your son, the last insignificant Cooper will live in obscurity and the only Master Thief will be Clockwerk.** ] The owl puffed itself up, spreading metal feathers. Self important and proud.

Conner struggled for breath, his son would live. He may never be a thief but he would live, grow, marry, have children of his own. He would be safe.

Conner felt tears tracking down his cheeks, he had failed his family but his son would live.

And Conner would see his wife again.

Mz Ruby sashayed into view, squinting up at the position of the moon. “Better hurry, the charm will wear off soon.”

“Can’t ya cast it again ya useless witch?” Muggshot asked.

“You wanna try shielding this much space from prying eyes?” She snapped her jaws, gnashing her teeth. “You got another white goat handy for the sacrifice or are you offering yourself?”

[ **SILENCE.** ] Clockwerk ordered. [ **Take your chosen pages and go. I will deal with Cooper.** ]

Conner could only watch as the book was torn into five sections, the history of his family, his legacy, his son’s birthright. Gone. Ripped up like an old newspaper. A few loose pages fluttered to the ground before they were snatched up and stuffed away.

He looked away, in the end it was only a book and Conner would rather his son be alive and whole than the Thievius.

Clockwerk raised a wicked looking talon and Conner swallowed hard, he was going to die here but his son would live.

The last Cooper, no one else to teach him.

All alone.

Alone but alive, alone but alive.

Conner watched Clockwerk’s talons swing on a downward arc.

Alone but alive.

Maybe one day Sly would forgive him.

He would grow up strong.

Grow up safe.

Alone but alive, alone but alive.

He closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow.

 _Daisy, love forgive me_.

Alone but alive, alone but…

And Conner Cooper knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say I made myself sad while writing this but it's something I used to think about when I first played the games back in the early 2000's and something I found myself thinking about again recently.  
> So this is my interpretation on what might have happened that night.


End file.
